In recent years, the development of rapid prototyping device really shocks to the manufacture industry. Rapid prototyping does not need huge devices or building, it only needs design drawings, rapid prototyping devices and materials. Anyone can create simple products with the rapid prototyping devices everywhere, including in an area with extreme climate.
The environmental temperature of the area with extreme climate is extremely changeable. The rapid prototyping device which is adapted to be used in the temperate region or the subtropical region cannot work properly in the area with extreme climate because the nozzle heating temperature of the rapid prototyping device is a fixed value, which will not be changed correspondingly according to the environmental temperature, and then induces the quality of the forming material, which is heated and ejected by the nozzle, cannot be maintained.